scribbler_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Ean
Miiverse History Ean was a Pseudo-Scribbler who was mostly known for making series in the community, which made up most of the content he posted on Miiverse. He made his first Miiverse post on June 22nd, 2015, in the Smash Bros; Support Dark Pit community. August 17th, 2015. After his first two posts in the Scribblenauts community, Ean lost interest in the community, and posted in the communities of other games he had instead. It would not be until June 5th, 2016, that Ean would finally post in the Scribblenauts Unlimited community once more, making his first Scribblenauts. Ean began to post actively in the Scribblenauts Unlimited community, making many of his own object. Ean attempted his first series, Creation Creature Rumble, on June 9th, 2016, but it was cancelled after the first episode. Ean posted quite frequently in Scribblenauts throughout the Summer of 2016, and made many more of his own original characters. Throughout November and December, Ean attempted to make 2 series, Scribbletale and Christmas escape, however they were both eventually cancelled. Later on in February 2017, The Great Plaza Epidemic of '17 occurred, and threw a massive wrench in Ean's series making. Ean continued to make many series throughout Spring and Summer of 2017, as well as making plenty of new OCs, becoming more active than he had ever been in the Scribblenauts community and on Miiverse as a whole. He also made several new friends, such as Puffball, JP 2.0, and OC. Ean also started up a new series in August called Shadowrus, which he planned to be one of his biggest series yet. however, Shadowrus was cut short when Ean heard of the Miiverse shutdown, and he chose to cancel Shadowrus to focus all his efforts on another series he was working on; The Fourth Wall Breaks.Ean held signups for what he planned to be his very last series in October. He titled the series Shadowote, however, he only made a single episode of Shadowote after the sign-ups, and stopped posting in the Scribblenauts community in mid-October, choosing to now post primarily in the Miitopia community. Ean never made a final goodbye post on Miiverse, and instead made his final Miiverse post in the Miitopia community on October 22nd, 2017. Where is He Now Ean never joined the Scribbler discord or amino and all communication with him was lost after the shutdown, up until recently. As of recently, O.C. had befriended Ean on his Nintendo Switch. As of now, this is his onky connection to the Scribblers. Series The following is a list of every Scribblenauts series Ean has made. * Creation Creature Rumble * Chrismas Escape * Scribbletale * Tales From The Past * Shadowrus * The Fourth Wall Breaks * Shadowte Friends The following is a list of every Scribbler friend Ean had on Miiverse. * OC * Moises * Puffball * Mr. Dude * Pughead * JP 2.0 Trivia * His birthday is September 9th. * Fan of Phineas and Ferb. * Watches a YouTuber named Arlo. * Fan of Nintendo's ARMS series. * Often posted about Nintendo Directs in his Scribblenauts posts. Gallery Ean_Sam_Stitches.jpg|A character made by Ean, he let the community choose the name, it was decided he would go by the name of Sam Stitches. Ean_Shadowote_Teaser.jpg|A teaser made by Ean for his final series; Shadowote. Category:Pseudo-Scribblers Category:MIA Category:HVT